1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the production of upholstered furniture. In particular, the present invention relates to a convertible piece of upholstered furniture, in which the upholstered parts, namely the seat, the backrest, the headrest and the footrest, can be adjusted in an infinitely adjustable manner. The backrest with the headrest can be adjusted without touching the wall. Adjustment takes place by means of appropriate arrangements of metal fittings and motorized conversion aids.
2. The Prior Art
A piece of furniture for sitting that can be converted into a piece of furniture for lying down is already known in many different embodiments. Moving out or adjusting a footrest on a piece of furniture for sitting has also already been described in many different designs. For example, in DE 28 17 379 A1, DE 39 15 947 C2, or DE 200 09 447 U1, designs similar to a slidable lattice gate are proposed for moving the footrest out of a piece of upholstered furniture. Of course these designs can be supplemented by a motor drive, but all of them possess the disadvantage that because of the lack of perpendicular support down to the floor, they cannot withstand much weight stress when the footrest is moved out. The design of the footrest according to DE 201 16 145 U1 is also similar.
In the case of DE 202 15 899 U1, the footrest can be pulled out and adjusted to the seat height. The seat part can also be pulled out of a base frame. The backrest is brought into a lying position by means of a drag fitting. All of these changes in position are possible only by hand, when the piece of furniture is not being used. The design according to DE 40 30 641 A1 is also similar.
The device according to DE 295 02 827 U1 also encompasses a seat part and a footrest that can be pulled out. The backrest is attached to the seat part. When the seat part is pulled out, the backrest is pulled into a horizontal position and serves as the headrest. The footrest possesses a lever construction, below the upholstery, which allows a height adjustment. But here again, this adjustment is possible only by means of manual operation.
In DE 296 02 331 U1, a footrest is arranged under the seat area, which can be pulled out and adjusted in a restricted range of angles.
In EP 0 736 274 B1, a piece of furniture for sitting is described, which can be converted into a piece of furniture for lying down, by way of an intermediate position. In the intermediate position, the seat area and the footrest are at a slight angle relative to one another.